


Behind blue eyes

by adymlv



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Usagis mind mostly, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adymlv/pseuds/adymlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of tiny one-shots, and by tiny I mean ~100 words, featuring mostly Usagi and Mamoru. </p><p>Updating irregularly, when I find inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thing in another fandom, someone wrote tiny drabbles of ~100 words.  
> If you have an idea for one, please do send a prompt and I'll see what comes out of it :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is Usagi Tsukino/self-doubt

Maybe she isn’t all that smart, or brave, or actually good at anything at all. 

The only good thing about her that she can come up with is the fact that she loves her friends with all of her heart and would do anything in the world for them. She’ll die as many times as it takes to save them, fight any evil that turns up and always, always try to be there whenever they need her. 

But when it comes down to it, that might be the only thing that really matters.


	2. Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love UsaMamo before they remember their past lives ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was supposed to be a few lines that's italicized in here, but I couldn't get it to work. But it works fine anyway.

For some reason she likes running into him, she thrives on their almost dialy vocal sparring.

If she didn't hate him so much, she'd realize that she could fall in love with him. But he's in University and she's just a fourteen year old kid, he's also gorgeous although that's not something she thinks about consciously.

The nickname he calls her, _Odango Atama,_ makes her feel special to him. If anyone asks her about it she vehemently shows her disgust, but secretly she's kind of in love with it.

...

_"Oouff, you're in my way again idiot!"_

_"I'm in your way? Watch where you're going, Odango Atama!"_

...

Oh well, until either of them realizes it, their fighting just have to remain the highlight of her days.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes, no a lot of times, she feels guilty that she can't spend the time she wants with Naru anymore. That she can't even tell her why she is avoiding her. It hurts to see the dissapointment and confusion in Narus eyes and her sad smile when Usagi goes off with her new friends, her teammates. She wants to tell her more than anyone else in the world, but doing so will put Naru in even more danger and that is not an acceptable risk.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ she says in her mind _"just a little longer and this will all be over."_

It won't ever be over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during episode 61, just after Mamoru breaks up with Usagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I don't understand, I've always loved this episode. I guess I am a sucker for pain. 
> 
> I have this theory that Usagi is somehow separate from both Serenity and Sailor Moon in a way, they are three parts of the same soul, kind of, so it makes sense that her joy would be threefold as well as her pain, and being only fourteen with the memories of a life a thousand years ago would mean three times the heartbreak when Mamoru ends their relationship. I can't even imagine how impossible that would be to deal with without falling completely apart.

The tears won't stop falling from her eyes.

It feels like the entire world is crumbling and falling apart beneath her and she can't find it in her to care. She doesn’t care if the world is ending right now, because the pain that she feels isn't only hers. The hearts of each of her incarnations is breaking simultaneously and three hearts breaking at the same time are more than anyone should have too bear. 

It is too much for a girl who is a thousand tears and at the same time still only fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews and kudos makes me so, so happy!
> 
> -adymlv ❤


	5. Pain

_Nothing had hurt like this. Dying didn’t hurt like this. Trying to make him remember didn’t hurt like this. Nothing in the world had ever made her feel the way she was feeling now._

She attacked half heartedly.

_Mamoru didn’t love her anymore and there was nothing Usagi could do to change his mind. There was no point in anything, so she might as well give up._

She sent another beam of light towards the youma.

_Dying a final death and not coming back couldn’t be as bad as living in a world where he was not in love with her._

She saw the light before it hit her, could have fought back easily. She didn’t.

The last thing she heard before everything went black was his voice.

**_“USAKO, NO.”_ **


End file.
